What They Didn't Know
by Chiho Kazusa
Summary: "How about this shampoo, hm, Hitomi? You like it?" he muttered, thrusting a bottle of shampoo on the girls in his chest.A tiny hand reached for the shampoo bottle. Ever wondered you spot Nowaki on your ordinary Supermarket on morning, carrying a baby? Here it is! Pre-sequel from Eyes of The Violet.


**Since now I'm on holiday 'till next two months, here it is! Thank you for your waiting from my absence.**

**Just a piece of short story on my mind for months, waiting to be update.**

**Kinda like a teaser or trailer for my next story ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_'There is no such thing as coincidence there is only the inevitable.' -Yuuko-XxxHolic_

* * *

**Shampoo**

One morning at 24-hour mini supermarket, a female clerk was tidying up some yen bills on the cashier machine. She yawned, glanced at the clock on the wall where she work. Half hour of her shift to end. She has struggled to hold her sleepiness all night. She checked her cell phone, hoping that her boyfriend was awake this morning, so she could accompany her to chat via email. The supermarket door rang, signaling the incoming customer. She looked up and noticed a man who had just entered the door . Without realizing, she held her breath to see this tall guy. His face is handsome with a perfect smile, looking at her.

"Good morning" he said, with a calm low voice

"M-Morning. Welcome .." she said, suddenly stuttering

The female clerk could not take her eyes of this tall and handsome man, who had smiled politely at him. But then her gaze fell on the baby carrier on his chest. She move her lower lips in disappointment. I suppose he was taken then, she thought. Baby's head poking baby carrier, then turned to her. This woman raised her eyebrows with a little surprise. Beautiful baby girl, sigh her. Surely his wife is also beautiful too. The man walked into the baby toiletries shelf.

This tall man watched closely for a baby shampoo in the supermarket shelves. He bit his lip a little, when he was considered among the three shampoo for the baby girl on his chest. Three shampoo with the same brand, but this man hesitated with the type of fragrance on the packaging.

The clerk started leaning over to see how's the handsome man doing, when the supermarket door jingled again. One man, bespectacled, with a sharp nose, curly-short hair, neatly cut and face equally as handsome as the tall man, entered the 24-hour supermarket. He nodded politely and smiled a little when he heard the friendly greeting from this female. This clerk exhaling, while glancing at these two handsome men. This would definitely keep me awake from my night-shift, she think. The second man has shorter height from the first man. This curly-haired man turned to and fro, trying to find stuff on the shelves.

Curly-haired man paused and then walked toward the same shelf with this tall, baby bath equipment rack. This tall man looked for a moment, when he noticed that this shorter man and smiled politely. The second man nodded politely and she watched while the second man went baby equipment rack. Within a few seconds, the second man grab one baby shampoo.

"Is it a good shampoo?" he asked the tall man with as black hair as raven

"The first time for you choosing shampoo, eh?" These glasses haired man said with a grin smile and remember the first time with this trivial confusion

"Well, uh, usually Hiro-san had bought it." He said with a smile with this little confusion

"All the same shampoo I suppose, it's just whether the shampoo match or not with your daughter's skin." He said, watching the baby carrier on his chest

"Ah, fortunately Hitomi skin is not dry or sensitive. Yeah, I thought so too. I'm just confused the smell. Everything looks good." he said, looking down toward the baby girl in her chest

"Sure. This shampoo we used to buy for our children." he said, shaking the bottle of baby shampoo on his hold.

"Hm. I thought I could try it." nodding in agreement

"Ah, excuse me." he said, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out of the cell phone from his pocket. The tall man turned his attention back to the shampoo in his hand. His daughter in his arms wiggled and pulled out the high pitch.

"Gah!" muttered the tiny girl in his chest, while moving her arms

"Yes, Hitomi?" This tall man said, watching the girls in the chest with a small smile on his lips

"How about this shampoo, hm, Hitomi? You like it?" he muttered, thrusting a bottle of shampoo on the girls in his chest

A tiny hand reached for the shampoo bottle and shake it up and down with excitement.

"I thought you like this then?" the tall man muttered, with a little laugh and take the shampoo from her

Nowaki heard a faint sound like a yell from the cell phone held next to him.

"Dear, it's me, not your friend, whatever his name was." said the curly-haired man was in conversation with the phone, making black as a raven-haired man is turned.

The man next to him made a gesture to apologize when he realized Nowaki turned to him, heard the sound of his mobile phone.

"It's ok, Chi-dear. Yes, I'm going to buy it. Hm. Yes. Oh! Right then." the man said as he walked away from baby equipment rack, walking toward another rack.

The man who carried the baby continue to choose shampoo and walk to the cashier. He lined up behind the curly-haired man. His daughter moved actively with her arms, babbling around with her language. Her pretty eye wandered around this unfamiliar place. The cooing sound drawing attention to this short curly-haired man. This bespectacled man heard the baby girl started mumbling again. He smiled fondly.

"I also have a daughter the same age as yours." he muttered

"Really?" replied tall man raising his eyebrows

"Yes, as beautiful as her mother. I can't be more proud of my only daughter." he said, while give some of the shampoo bottle to the cashier.

Nowaki couldn't help but smiling, when he heard the man talk about his daughter with such loving tone.

"I bet your's take her mother? Beautiful eyes you got there." This bespectacled man said, giving some money to the cashier

"Uh. Yeah, a lot of people say that. Thank you." Nowaki said, a little confused what to answer

His memory take a glimpse of Hana-san's face at the hospital when they entered the emergency room. If no blood staining her face and her pale hue, surely she was beautiful.

"Excuse me, then. I'll go first." This curly-haired man said, leaving the line at the cashier while carrying a plastic bag

"Ah, yes. Thanks for the advice." Nowaki said, bowing at a glance

"No problem. I'm used to buy toiletries for my children." he said, waving a hand no matter

"Your children?" muttered Nowaki

He only smiled a little and make the sign number three on his right hand toward Nowaki. He had three children then? Nowaki thought. The man then came out of the Supermarket and Nowaki saw the man take his phone out from his pocket again.

"Sir?" said the clerk, awakened from his attention

"Ah, yes." Nowaki muttered, handing the shampoo with a smile

The female clerk smiled shyly as she operated the cashier machine.

What they didn't know, the thread of destiny start to bind them.

* * *

**Consider this for early Christmas Gift, dear reader~**


End file.
